beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmic Pegasus F:D
The BB-105 Big Bang Pegasis F:D (Japanese: ビッグバン ペガシス エフ：ディー) is an Attack-Type Beyblade released on March 26, 2011 in Japan as the first Beyblade of the Metal Fury toyline. It also appears in the anime and manga series, [[Metal Fight Beyblade 4D|'Beyblade: Metal Fury']] as the evolution of the Galaxy Pegasus W105R²F, owned by the series' protangonist, Gingka Hagane. This Beyblade implements the 4D System and comes complete with the new "F:D" 4D Performance Tip, which changing its Performance Tip from SF to RF with varying spin velocities. This Beyblade is also the first to introduce the 4D Fusion Wheel. It's "Cosmic" Fusion Wheel is constructed with three (3) components: a PC Frame, Metal Frame and Core.The Fusion Wheel's core of this beyblade has a wing-like design. These parts can be arranged in up to four (4) different performance modes with an unique attack option for each. Takara-Tomy would succeed the Big Bang Pegasis F:D with the release of the Wing Pegasis 90WF. Hasbro is also scheduled to release the Cosmic Pegasus W105R²F, inspired by the Big Bang Pegasis F:D, later in the 2nd quarter of this year around May 2012. Anime Beyblade: Metal Fury During their battle, Gingka's and Kyoya's Beys evolved in an intense pillar of light. Attempting to discover the extent of his Beyblade's evolution, Gingka and Kenta test the new Pegasus, but Gingka found the changes akward. But after fending off Johannes & his Beat Lynx from Yuki, he's told of the legend of the Star Fragment & the Legendary Bladers. Making him realize that his Pegasus Bey is enchanted by a piece of this same Star Fragment, Gingka christens his new Pegasus, the Cosmic Pegasis. When Gingka and Co. began their quest to search for the remaining Legend Bladers, they were stopped by Johannes. Johannes challenged Gingka for his Legend power and they took off. Pegasus was gaining the upper-hand until Beat Lynx used it's height change ability. Beat Lynx turned the tables and was finishing off Pegasus until, Kyoya appeared and launched his Fang Leone at Beat Lynx. It drove away Beat Lynx and Johannes retreated. When Gingka and Co. found Ryuga on Zarkan Island, Ryuga fought Kyoya and won against him. Gingka then challenged Ryuga to a battle so he could help on their quest but ultimately, lost. Gingka later decided to prove he is a worthy owner of Big Bang Pegasis by undergoing intense training with Kyoya. Gallery Videos. Thanks to AkirasDaddy for the permission for these videos thumb|350px|left|Demonstration and Test Drivethumb|350px|left|The F:D Trivia *Big Bang is a reference to the tournament it was competing in, Big Bang Bladers. *The tournament was only called Big Bang Bladers for the japanese anime/manga. *Big Bang Pegasus only competed in Big Bang Bladers in the manga. *This may be a pun to Gingka's name which is Japanese for "galaxy". *This is Gingka's first Beyblade to ever obtain a mode switch feature. This is also the 12th Metal Saga Beyblade to have a mode switch, the others being Meteo L-Drago, Gravity Perseus, Lightning L-Drago L-Drago Destructor F:S , Storm Aquario, Dark Gasher, Storm Capricorn, Poison Serpent, Nightmare Rex, Hades Kerbecs, Evil Beafall, and Sol Blaze. *Big Bang Pegasus is one of the only two Beys that contain three parts for it's 4D Fusion Wheel. The other is Fusion Hades AD145SWD. *Hasbro's version will have Big Bang Pegasus's previous incarnation's (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F) performance tip and spin track: W105R2F. *It's upper attack mode is useful for getting other beys into traps and stadium outs. *Hasbro's non- 4D Fusion Wheel Cosmic is painted red inside to look like 4D Cosmic's PC Frame. *In the anime Cosmic Pegasus is the final evolution of Pegasus while in the manga it is the second to last evolution. Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Star Fragment Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Takara Tomy Category:Merchandise Category:Legend Beyblades